Mulan's Heartbreak
by Mess531y
Summary: Present day China her she comes! Mulan is living in the present when her life starts to fall apart, her friends have a plan to get her and her old boyfriend back together, Mushu is there to help her, but he'll have to...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I don't own Mulan, I wish I did. But i do own Shin ju, Chia Vang, Tang, and so on.**

**(A/N; When I wrote this I kind of used my High School for the setting. So just go with me. This is my first fan fic.)**

Chapter 1:

"Mulan, can't you get ready any faster?"

"Mama! I'm trying!" Mulan yelled back at her mother.

"Well hurry up, Shin ju is already in the car. You know how impatient she is." Fa Li yelled up at her daughter standing in front of the bathroom mirror.

"Alright. Finished." Said Mulan grabbing her book bag off the railing while running down the stairs.

"'Bout time to. Jeez' have to wear so much make - up?" asked Fa Li, pointing to the thick eyeliner under Mulan's eyes.

"Mama, I thought we were late?" asked Mulan, walking to the door.

"We are." Fa Li answered her. "Wait. Leaving without saying good bye are we?" asked Fa Zhou, Mulan's father. "Oh, sorry Baba. Bye, I love you." Said Mulan giving her father a hug, but being careful not to hurt him. For her father had returned from war about 4 months ago with a fractured hip.

"I love you to Mulan. Now go." He said giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "Be good."

"I will." Mulan answered running out to the car.

* * *

"Mulan!" 

"Chia!" called Mulan as her friend ran up to Mulan's locker.

"Are you glad to be back to school?" asked Chia Vang, Mulan's friend sense first grade.

"Not really, but I mean my summer was pretty boring." Answered Mulan slamming her locker door shut.

"Really? What did you do all summer?" Chia asked her, on their way down the hall to their first block, which they had together.

"Ah, baby sat Shin Ju, um, helped Mama and Baba, rode Khan, basically nothing this summer. What about you?"

"Me? Well…. First we went on a trip to the great wall to see my uncle Tou, then we went to the palace to receive an award for my Baba, next we…"

"Ok, so you did some more exciting thing, sounds like you had more fun then I did." Interrupted Mulan.

"Mulan, are you ok?" asked Chia opening the door to their classroom, following Mulan to their seats.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be." Said Mulan sitting down.

"Because, you sound upset." Said Chia, doing the same.

"I'm not upset, I just had a very boring sum…..mer." Mulan said, watching the door open, and seeing the only guy Mulan has every dated walk into the room with his gang of friends.

"Ahh, Mulan?" asked Chia, waving a hand in front of her friends face.

"Hmm… What?" Mulan said snapping out of her daze.

"Mulan, you were staring again. I mean its only Li Shang, and his gang, you don't need to stare." Chia said opening her notebook and getting a pencil from her bag.

"Yes, but its _Shang,_ Li Shang, the hottest guy in the entire school." Said Mulan, doing the same as her friend. _And the guy I once dated._

"There's the tone, lets get started." Said their teacher Mr.Xiong

**From Shang's point of view**

"Hey, Shang!"

"Hi guys." Said Shang, walking into the commons area, to meet his gang were they usually meet.

"So what have you all been up to?" he asked, sitting down.

"Nothing, but dating girls." Said Ling, winking at ever girl that walked by their table. "and you?"

"Nothing really. Spent sometime with my father. Trained. The usual. What did you do Chien Po?" asked Shang as a really big guy sat down taking up one side of the table.

"Me? Went on a trip to Chang'an." Said Chien Po.

"Hi, Shang, Ling, Chien Po, how ya all doin'?" asked a very short guy.

"Hey Yao, we're doing alright. You?" said Shang, as he watched Yao sit in his seat across from him.

"Good."

"Shang, I finally found you."

"Hey Tang, how is it going?" Shang asked his closes friend.

"Never been better. You?" asked Tang taking the seat between Ling and Yao.

"Alright, everybody, the tone is about to go, so you need to get to class." Said someone on the intercom.

"And I just sat down, damn." Cussed Tang, getting up again with his friends.

"Come on, I have Algebra first, what about you guys?" asked Shang getting up too.

"Same." Said Yao, Ling and Tang.

"Sorry I have Business Writing, so I'll see you guys at lunch." Said Chien Po going in the other direction.

"Okay, Chien Po see you later." Said Ling, and Yao, before opening a door to their classroom.

"Hey, look." Said Tang sitting down in his seat next to Shang.

"What." Answered Shang

"To the side, its Chia Vang, _and_ Fa Mulan." Said Tang leaning over.

"So."

"Come on, I know you can't get over her."

"Who?" asked Shang raising an eyebrow.

"Mulan, who else." Said Tang looking at Shang's amused face. "Oh, come on! You and I both know that you still like her."

"There's the tone, lets get started." Said their teacher Mr.Xiong

**Well there is the first chapter. I replaced the original chapter one with this one. There arn't any big changes.I'm writing the second chapter. I'll update soon. Mess531y**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I don't own Mulan, I wish I did, but i do own my own characters.**

**I hope you like this chapter. **

Chapter 2:

"Mulan, Chia, over here!"

Mulan heard her friend Satu call her name from their table.

"Chia, Satu is over there, come on." Said Mulan pointing and waving to their friend Satu Lee.

Walking over there, Mulan looks next to their table and on the other side to see Shang and his Gang sitting there. _Come on, did they have to pick this table, I mean its right next to Shang's. I wouldn't mind sitting somewhere else, but every year we have to pick the same table, the same with Shang and his Gang. For once we should pick a new table. This table is starting to look to old to me. _Mulan said to herself.

"Hi, Mulan. Hi, Chia. How you guys doing?" asked Satu as they sat down.

"Fine Satu." Said Mulan.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Satu.

"I don't know." Answered Chia, picking up her chopsticks.

_What is wrong with me? I mean I was fine this morning when I left home. Oh, I know, seeing Shang, being back to school where it all started. That's what is wrong with me. _

**Shang's point of view **

"Hey, Shang, look."

"What?" said Shang. "What am I looking at?"

"Over there, by the exit for the lunch line." Said Tang, pointing to no other then Mulan.

"And what about her?" asked Shang, continuing to eat his rice and chicken.

"Come on, you can't get over her, I know you can't, deep down I know you still love her. Its plain to see." Said Tang, leaning back in his chair.

**_FLASHBACK_**

"Mulan?" asked Shang taking her hand.

"Yes Shang."

"I don't know how to say this," he said sitting down.

"Say what Shang?" said Mulan sitting down next to him.

"I…um…I don't…" stumbled Shang.

"What Shang, spit it out."

"I think that we should break up." He said soft enough that he hoped that she couldn't hear him, but she did.

"What! Why? Shang, I..I..I thought you were happy." Said Mulan, tears starting to well up into her eyes.

"I was. I am. But, I don't think we should be together. At least not right now." He said watching Mulan's tears roll down her face. Reaching up to wipe them away, Mulan slapped his hand away and stood up. "Fine, then you can't have me back." With that she ran out of the room, leaving Shang sitting there in the chair.

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Shang knew that had hurt Mulan badly. Watching her run away like that tore his heart in two. He knew that he would always love her but, he just didn't know if they were meant to be. _Now that I look back at it, I know that we are suppose to be together. I never should have broken up with her, it was a huge mistake, a HUGE mistake. _

"Mulan? You need to eat." Said Chia, looking at her best friend. Chia knew about the break up between Mulan and Shang. One, Mulan had come straight to her house in tears after they broke up. And now seeing Shang had opened up a hole in her heart again.

"I don't think I'm that hungry." Said Mulan, putting her chopsticks down.

"Well then can I have your chicken?" asked Satu looking at the chicken with greedy eyes.

"No, Satu, Mulan is going to eat it." Said Chia, giving her a glare, then turning back to face Mulan.

"Its okay Chia, she can have it. I m not hungry." Said Mulan getting up to leave.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Chia, as Satu took Mulan's chicken from her plate.

"Hey, where is she going." Asked Yao, as he and the others watched Mulan leave.

"I don't know." Answered Ling.

"I think it has to do with Shang." Whispered Tang to Yao. They all knew that Shang had broken up with Mulan before the end of last year. And then had gone out with Lynn Mao. When Mulan had seen them together, she couldn't bear it, it had torn in to her like an arrow. Soon after Shang had broke up with Lynn, to try and get Mulan back, but she didn't want anything to do with him.

"Do you think, that she still isn't over him, even when she had gone out with Satu's brother Chong?" asked Ling, looking over to Shang. He seemed to be deep in thought.

"I don't think so, I mean she really loved Shang." Answer Tang.

"Will you shut up about Mulan! It already hurts enough, I don't need you to keep talking about it. It was last year. Damn it!" yelled Shang, getting up and leaving the lunchroom. By then the whole lunchroom went silent.

'What's gotten into him?" asked Yao, turning back to Tang, Ling, and Chien Po.

"I think he still sore." Answered Ling.

"You think." Said Chien Po.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed. I look forward to more. If you have any ideas, please tell me. I'll need more for other stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mulan characters, and i don't (cries). Anyway I do own my own characters**

**(A/N; Thanks to MiniEillie, alibi girl, pepe,ok, KT, Hilarity-Ensues, hothing40, Avey, and Dragon Spirit Fighter for review.)**

Chapter 3:

_Why, Why did he have to break up with me last year? _Mulan thought to herself, while tears started to roll down from her eyes, onto her cheeks. _Didn't he know that I loved him so much? Didn't he know that we are suppose to be together?_ She thought before opening the door to the girl's bathroom.

* * *

But what she didn't know was that Shang was thinking about her at that same moment. He had gone in the same direction as Mulan when she left the lunchroom. Turning the corner, he saw Mulan go into the girl's bathroom just before the door closed. _Man, it even hurts to see her. But I wonder what's wrong with her? If I wait long enough I can catch her when she comes out. _He thought sitting down against the wall.

* * *

"I look like hell," said Mulan to herself, turning the sink on and grabbing a paper towel from the dispenser. Running the towel under the water, to get it wet, she kept thinking about what happened that night, after they broke up. How he had hurt her, how he then went out with that slut Lynn Mao. "I wish I was still with him, I still love him so much." She said after whipping the running eyeliner from under her eyes. 

"Well, now I don't look that bad anymore but, my eyes are still a little red." She said walking to the door to open it. Walking out she saw someone get up behind her, turning around she saw Shang standing there.

"Hi"

"Hi, Shang."

"Mulan, are you okay, I mean you look pretty bad?" he asked her walking towards her.

"Yes, I'm fine I had something in my eye. So I went to get it out." She answered him.

"Oh, okay, well, then I'll see you later then, bye." He said before walking away.

"Bye."

* * *

_What the hell was that? Stupid, Stupid, Stupid. Shang you sure know how to choose your words. _He thought, mentally hitting himself in the forehead.

* * *

Mulan stood there watch Shang walk away from her. _What was that all about? Asking if I was okay, sense when did Li Shang care about me again, I thought he was over me. But I guess not. _She thought turning around to go to her next class.

* * *

"Hello? Yes hold on, Mulan! Phone!" 

"Thanks Shin ju, Hello?"

"Mulan, what happen to you during lunch? Are you okay?" asked Chia from the other end.

"I went to the bathroom. Why?" asked Mulan sitting down on her bed again, after picking up the phone.

"You should have been there."

"Why what happened Chia?"

"Okay, so me and Satu where talking about you after you left, and how you where acting weird,"

"Oh thanks Chia, that makes me feel so much better." Interrupted Mulan.

"Hold on, there's more, a couple of minutes after you left, Shang got up and yelled at his friends saying 'Will you shut up about Mulan! It already hurts enough, I don't need you to keep talking about it. It was last year. Damn it!' and the whole lunchroom went quite. But the weird part is he followed you in the same direction that you left in." Chia said.

"I know, when I came out of the bathroom he was waiting for me, how he knew I was in there, I don't know.' Said Mulan lying down.

"Mulan, I think he still might like you. Maybe even still love you."

"Chia, how can he, he was the one who broke up with me."

"I know Mulan, but didn't he ask you out again last year?" asked Chia, making Mulan's eyebrow raise, even though Chia couldn't see.

"Yes, but I told him no, and that he blew his chance," answered Mulan, sitting up again.

"Well, I think he may want you back, from what I recall, Satu told me that when you went out with Chong, you had not gotten over him. So what I think is that you wanted to be with him again. And you still want to be with him. Am I correct or not?" asked Chia, already knowing the answer.

**So there is number 3. Its short i know, srry. i promise i'll try to make the next one longer. i made a few mistakes in chapter 2, but i am working on fixing it. If you have any ideas for the story include them in your review. i might use them in it. Anyway, next up Chapter 4. ****Mess531y**

**MiniEillie: **I thought it was good too. But i wasn't sure if it would fit in with the story. i hope you liked this chapter thanks.

**alibi girl: **That was a very helpful review. I am working on redoing the summary, thanks.

**KT:** Thanks. You are a great friend. And srry for the flashbacks you had after reading this. thanks for reviewing, see you at school.

**Avey: **I like the idea. I might actually do that. You said you where confused about the 'tone', you see, instead of a bell, we have a 'tone' a sound that goes off over the intercom. Why we have it, idk. But that is our bell. Srry if there was any confusion. Tell me if you still are. Thanks for the review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Do we even have to say it. Anyway, i own my own characters.**

**(A/N; Thanks to everyone who reviewed. And i want to say a big thank you to my friend KT who reviewed, the chapters.)**

Chapter 4:

"That's the problem, I don't know if I do." Answered Mulan.

"What does your heart tell you? Anyway I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow, but think about it Mulan. Bye"

"I will, bye." Mulan said before hanging up the phone. _Do I really _want_ to be with Shang again? Chia is right, what does my heart tell me? My brain is telling me to leave him alone, but my heart wants to be with him again. I'll think about it more later.

* * *

_

As Shang sat at his desk looking at his blank piece of paper, he couldn't help but think about Mulan. His thoughts kept going to her. _I got to stop thinking about her, I need to get this paper done. But I can't, Tang is right, I still do love her. I want to be with her for the rest of my life. But what if she doesn't want to be with me? Then what am I going to do? _

Not being able to write anything for his report, he got up and went to the kitchen.

"Hi, honey. How was school?" asked Li Mai, Shang's mother. She was just finishing baking another batch of cookies. Li Mai wasn't a very tall person, but she sure did have a good form to her short body. Mai also had the talent to cook. Shang had loved her cooking. It always smelled good. When he was a child, he would always remember coming home, to the smell of freshly baked cookies. And often he would have to keep away from them because they were to hot to eat. He remembered coming home to the smell when he was about seven years old, he came into the kitchen to grab a cookie, but his mother told him that they were to hot to eat, but he didn't listen. He burned his hand on one of them and from that day on he was always careful not to touch them until they were cool.

"It was okay." He answered her after pouring a glass of milk and grabbing a cooled cookie from the rack.

"Shang, Shang!" yelled Chu after coming in the front door.

"What Chu?" he answered her, leaving the kitchen with his milk and cookie.

"Today at school we painted a picture of our families, and the teacher said that mine was really good. See." She said holding out the painting for him to see. In the picture it had their mother and father. She had painted Mai to look short and skinny, she had done there father to look well built, and she had put herself on there next to Shang, who in the picture looked exactly like there dad. Chu wasn't the most artistic first grader, but she was smart. When Chu was in kindergarden she had out smarted every one in her class. She understood the key to sharing, saying please and thank you, and even knew how to climb a poll about five feet high. (A/N; its like the one in the movie. But shorter.) Even though she would get in trouble for it. She couldn't help that she took after her father and Shang.

"That is very good Chu." Shang said handing the cookie to her, knowing that she was going to take it from him anyway.

"Chu, come in the kitchen with that. I don't want you spilling crums on the floor." Said Mai, pointing to the cookie that Shang had just handed to her.

"Okay Mama." Said Chu going into the kitchen. Shang following her to get another cookie.

"Mama, did you see Chu's picture?" asked Shang, grabbing another cooled cookie.

"No. Chu let me see." said Mai, coming around the side of the counter whiping her hands on her apron.

"See Mama. Isn't it pretty. See you and Baba are right there. And there is Shang." said Chu holding the picture up to show her mother. "Do you like it?"

"Chu, I love it. And I'm going to put it on the refrigerator so everybody can see it. Is that alright with you?" asked Mai.

"Is Baba going to see it?"

"Of course Chu." answered Mai.

"Okay! If Baba is going to see it. You can put it there." she said, bitting into the cookie Shang had given to her.

"Shang? Can you come and play with me?" asked Chu, after putting the cookie on the table, then walking over to him.

"Maybe later okay? I have homework to do." he said, bending down to her level.

"Okay." she answered back to him. Then ran up the stairs to her room to play by herself, and to wait for Shang.

**Well there is chapter 4. i hoped you liked it. i know it was short, and i promised it to be a long one, but i'm running out of ideas. And i might not update for along time. But if you have any ideas, please tell me in your review. i look forward to them. They make me very happy. :) Mess531y**

**pepe,ok: **Thanks. I'll try to get that in. But do you have any ideas? I kind of don't. Thanks for reviewing.

**MiniEllie: **Thanks for your review.

**KT: **I'm so srry. I don't mean to make this hard for you. I actually didn't know all this happened to you. I just started to type. But thanks for reviewing, it means alot to me. TTYL.

**alibi girl: **Can you tell me where i spelled since wrong. I couldn't find it. Thanks for your reviews.

**Avey: **Okay, i see. Thanks. I look forward to your reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Do i even have to say it.**

**(A/N; Thanks to my reviewers. And to my friend Rachael for reading the first 4 chapters. And remember this takes place in present day china. The "tone" is the bell, srry to any one who doesn't understand what it means.)**

Chapter 5:

**5 days later, after school....**

"Yao. I have an idea."

"What is it Tang?"

"Okay, so what if we got Mulan and Shang, _back_ together?" said Tang, pushing his hands together so his fingers are locked.

"I don't know if it will work." said Yao.

"Well. We can't do it by ourselves." he said rubbing his chin thinking. "I KNOW! We'll ask Chia, Satu, and the rest of our friends to help us! YES! Thats it!" said Tang walkin away to go find Chia somewhere in the school.

"Huh?" said Yao standing there bewildered, watching Tang leave.

* * *

"WHAT?! How did you come up with that idea?" said Chia putting the book she was looking at back on the shelf.

"When I was with Yao. Do you think its a bad idea?" asked Tang following Chia to another book shelf. After leaving Yao to find Chia, he knew exactly where to look. Chia was always in the Library. She was such a bookworm.

"Are you kinding?! Thats a great idea. I just wish I thought of it first. But how are you and me going to get them back together?" sha asked grabbing another book, looking at it, then putting it back on the shelf, then going to another one.

"Well, it wouldn't be just you and me. I was thinking more people could help." Tang said following her to the next shelf.

"Like who?" asked Chia, grabbing a book.

"Like... Yao, Ling, Chien Po, Satu, and your other friends." he said answering her.

"Okay. But how are we going to get them to help, huh?" she said walking to her table where her work was sitting, with the book still in her hand.

"Well, I think Yao was going to help. I mean I did tell him my idea first." Tang said, yet again following Chia to another book shelf. "Are you quite done looking at books, you already have enough sitting by your work!" he said annoyed with her picking up books and then putting them back again.

"Excuse Me! I happen to be trying to get _my_ homework done before tomorrow! I should say you do the same!" Chia said poking her finger into Tang's chest. "Now, back to the point. How are we going to get them to help? And how are we going to get them back together?" she said moving around him to go back to her table, with him following her.

"I guess we covince them to help us. And as to getting them to get back together..... I haven't got a clue!" Tang said sitting down across Chia.

"Well, you should come up with an idea, shouldn't you." she said smiling, then opening the book to find the page she needed.

"ME! Why not you!" said Tang, pointing to himself then to her.

"Um, let me see. First it was your idea. Second it was your idea. And third, it was your idea." she said noding her head in a 'yes' motion, then smiling at him.

"Your right, it _was _my idea. I should come up with how to get them together again. But what if it doesn't work, what do we do?" he said taking his backpack off his back, then opening it to get his homework out.

"You mean, what do _you _do. Your the one behind this, Mr. Mastermind." she said turning the page of the book she had in front of her.

"ME! But...but...but I thought you were going to help?!" Tang said dropping his mouth open.

"I am." she said reaching across to push his mouth closed. "But like I said, first it was your idea, second it was your idea, third..."

"I was my idea." Tang said finishing her sentence for her, then giving a sigh. "Your right, again. But I still don't know how we're, I mean mostly I, are going to get them together. Its not going to be easy."

"Who said it was going to be easy. We also have to keep it quiet until we can get your plan into motion. That is, _if_ you come up with one." Chia said, getting back to her homework.

"I will. But it might take along time. And we still have to convince the rest to help. You are still going to help right?" he asked her.

"Um, yeah. But until we can get a plan, and I mean you come up with it, we need to get the others to help, keep it from Mulan and Shang, _and _keep up with our homework, by that, I mean you." Chia said pointing to Tang's homework in front of him. "And by the looks of it, you haven't even _started _your algebra homework. You do know Mr Xiong, wants you to show that you solved the problems on the paper. So there is no need for your calculator." she said indicating the calculator sitting next to his paper.

"Damn! Oops, sorry. Okay so get a plan, convince the others, keep it from Mulan and Shang, _and _keep up with my homework. Got it. Okay, can you help me?" Tang said in a pleading tone.

"Help you with what Tang?" asked Chia.

"With a plan. I'm not that smart you know. Its amazing I came up with them getting back together." he said pleading again.

"Tang, you're not stupid."

"Your right I'm not, I've always wanted to say that. But will you help me? Please!" he said pleading.

"I don't know..." said Chia thinking about it.

"Please, I'm begging you." said Tang putting his hands together and getting on his knees next to Chia.

"Okay, okay, Just get away from me, you don't need to make a scene." Chia said pushing Tang's head off her lap.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." he said kissing her on the cheek grabbing his homework and backpack, then heading toward the door.

"Tang! Where are you going?!" yelled Chia, watching Tang leave. _Did...did...he...just...did he just kiss me on the cheek? Oh my god! He did!_

**Okey Dokey. theres chapter 5, if there are any spelling errors, tell me, the spell check is being a poop. I want to thank Avey for the idea, thank you Avey, very helpful for this chapter. i look forward to more of your reviews. Please review, any ideas, i sure could use them. thanks. Mess531y.**

**P.S. i guess i updated sooner then i thought. And i think this one is longer.**

**Canadarulz: **i like your idea, i think in later chapters i'll have Mulan and Chu get together for some awsome thing. thanks.

**Rachael:** Thanks so much for reading it Birdy, you are great.

**pepe,ok: **No thats okay, i like the idea, i just need to find away to tell you all how they broke up, and why. thanks for reviewing.

**Avey: **i agree, she is cute. she kind of takes after my cousin. so basiclly thats where i got her personality the, i think. And she will be, for sure. thanks for reviewing.Thanks again for the idea.

**Padfoot803: **i like your name, are you a harry potter fan? And im alittle confused, have you reviewed before, or, i just don't get it. How can your name be Candace and padfoot803, i just don't get it, OI! my head. Can you please explain in the next review, i like long stories. ;) thanks for reviewing.

**KT:** Thats alright, you can just tell me what you think at school, so anyway, i look foeward to talking to you. TTYL.

**Hilarity - Ensues: **i like, i like, your ideas are, oh, there in my head, i can't wait to get writing. They kind of remind me of Veronica Mars for some reason. Anyway thanks. Oh, before i forget, Shang's dad will be appearing soon, hopefully. As for Mushu, i know he will, to help Mulan with her problems. In the mean time, Tang needs a plan, got any ideas? Thanks. P.S. i agree with Shang being hot, man do i wish i could be Mulan. Have you heard, Mulan gets to marry him in # 2, NOT FAIR! Anyway don't forget to review. And for some reason your review didn't show up in my new e-mail file, i wonder why, (thinks to herself.) Thanks!

**NicChic:** Cool name. Thanks for reviewing, i look forward to more of your reviews. Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mulan or any other character. I do own my own. Are any of you tired of doing this all the time?, i know i am.**

**(A/N; thanks to all my reviewers. though i didn't have the usual amount, but thats okay. And i know its kind of late to say this but Hilarity - Ensues, i still i like the ideas, i think that i'm going to uses 2 out of the ones you gave me, you see after i put up chapter 5 i decided to tell you that i'm for sure going to use your ideas. And thank you again so much.)**

Chapter 6:

_Come on ring. I'm hungry. I need food. I wonder what's for lunch? 3... 2... 1...! _Tang thought to himself.

"Beep, beep."

"Finally. Yao, Ling, lets go get some lunch." said Tang gettin up with them and everyone eles.

"Yeah, I'm starved. Hey, what's for lunch?" asked Yao.

"Egg rolls, vegtables, chicken, and cream cheese filled dumplings." answered Ling rubbing his hands together. (A/N; I don't know what there called, but lets just say there dumblings filled with cream cheese.)

"Hey! No budging!"

"You want some of this punk?!" said Tang towering over the tiny freshman.

"No, no. Sorry, after you." said the freshman, stuttering and stepping back to let them go in front of him.

"Works everytime." said Tang.

"Yeah, I mean we're older we should get our food first." answered Ling grabbing a tray for all of them, passing two back to Yao and Tang.

"So, anyway, Ling, Yao are you going to help me?" asked Tang, putting some vegtables on his tray.

"Help with what?" asked Ling.

"You know, don't you?" said Tang, grabbing a milk.

"No. I don't." said Ling, punching his lunch number into the keypad.

"Well, I came up with this idea," said Tang putting his number into the keypad to, followed by Yao.

"Tang wants us and Chia's friends to help him get Mulan and Shang back together." said Yao walking passed Ling and Tang to the table.

"You... you want to get them back together?" said Ling sitting down.

"Well, yes. Don't you see, they want to be with each other. And I already asked Chia to help." said Tang sitting across from Ling.

"Is she going to?" asked Yao.

"She said she was going to. But if she was going to help," said Tang, bitting into the chicken.

"I said I was going to help, if Tang came up with the plan." Said Chia, from behind them.

"Hey Chia." said Tang a little startled. "You scared me."

"Good. You know you shouldn't talk with your mouth full. You could _choke_." said Chia emphasizing the word choke.

"Yeah Tang, you could choke." said Shang, sitting down next to Yao, followed by Chien Po.

"Shang. Hi." said Chia, looking suprised to see him.

"Hi Chia. What where you talking about?" He asked.

"Nothing Shang, just Tang talking with his mouth full, and him then choking to death." said Chia, trying to hide the secret that she, Ling, Yao, and Tang knew of.

"Okay. Anyway like I was saying Chien Po..." said Shang, turning to Chien Po.

"You have to watch what your saying Tang, we almost got caught, more like _you_ almost got caught. We need to watch him and what and where we say things okay?" whispered Chia to Tang and the other two.

"Okay. Sorry Chia." said Tang.

"Anyway are you two in?" whispered Chia.

"Hell yeah, I think its time someone does something." said Ling.

"Okay, good. Now, Tang, do you have a plan yet?" asked Chia, again in a whisper, so Shang could hear her.

"Not yet." said Tang.

"Well hurry up and come up with one." she said before getting up to go to her own table.

"Okay I will." Tang said to her just before she left.

"Oh before I forget, don't you ever kiss me again, or well let's just say, your comeupense is coming." turning back around and whispered into his ear. "See you guys later." she said strightening up and smiling, turning to go to her table.

**There, chapter 6. I hope you like it. I had fun writing it. I wrote it when school was canceled. And it took me long cuz i had semester finals. but anyway, it was short I know. Again I will try to make the next one longer. But I think all the chapters are going to be short. Okay, if you have any ideas say so in your reviews. Your reviews make me really happy. :) Mess531y.**

**Hilarity-Ensues: **Yes, thats right. I really don't have any ideas. BUT i think using some of your ideas might be able to help me. Using the one like the assignment, that will be able to get them together and all Tang, Chia, and the others have to do is talk to them both and find things out i guess, i don't know, the wheels in my head are still turning to formulate the next couple of chapters. Anyway thanks for another long review. Keep them up.

**pepe,ok: **No, thats Hilarity-Ensues idea, Avey came up with getting Shang and Mulan back together again. But thats okay everybody makes mistakes. Anyway i'll try to get the next chapter up. You want to now a secret? i think its just easier to have the chapters done ahead of time. But don't worry i still get peoples ideas in to it. Srry, i thought its time to tell the reviewers that i already got the next couple of chapters ready to go. so don't need to wait to long.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mulan, man am i tired of these disclaimers.**

**(A/N; okay, so its the start of a new chapter! And thanks to everyone who has reviewed the last 6, Thank You! Its been what 5 days? Feels long then that to me, oh well. Cool early release tomorrow, YEAH! I'm stupid, i'm going to tell you all i wore a skirt to school,and it was snowing, and i live in Minnesota, and it gets really cold, how stupider can i get? Is that even a word?Anyway enough chit chat, on with the story.)**

Chapter 7:

Mulan was sitting in here room reading a book, when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." she said not even looking up from her book.

"Hi Mulan, how is my oldest granddaughter?" asked Granny Fa, closing the door behind her.

"Hi Granny, I'm okay, just having a little trouble." she said putting her bookmark in her book, then putting it on her nightstand.

"With what my dear?" she asked sitting down on the edge of Mulan's bed.

"Following my heart, or trusting my brain." she said pulling her legs up, so she could rest her head on her knees.

"Oh. My dear, I'm going to tell you what my mother told me, if you can't choose, all you have to do is follow your heart, it will lead you on the path that it thinks is right." Granny Fa said putting an arm around her granddaughter. "And if you still don't trust it, well, then you need to see a therapist."

"Granny!"

"Hahahahahahaha. (A/N; if you didn't figure it out she just laughed. ;D.) I'm sorry my dear, I thought it was funny, no what I really mean is just follow your heart, it is the most trusting thing you have." Granny said before she got up to leave.

"Thanks Granny."

"Your welcome sweetheart, remember I'm always here when you need me." she said closing the door. (A/N: okay so in the beginning Granny Fa was there, i just didn't say anything about her. Mulan was in a hurry and was going to be late for school so i didn't have a chance say anything.)

_She's right. Why is everybody always right? Chia was right, and Granny is right, so Shin ju's going to be right, and she's only 8. _She thought to herself, soon she heard another knock on her door. "Yes, who is it?"

"Me."

"Who's me?" said Mulan though she knew who me was.

"It's me! Come on, Mulan let me in!"

"Shin ju, what do you what?" asked Mulan getting a kick out of teasing her younger sister.

"Please, I have something to tell you." Shin ju said whinning.

"Well tell me from the other side of the door." she said moving to the edge of her bed.

"No, you have to open the door, or I'm not going to tell you." she said in a I'm-not-going-to-tell-you-even-though-you-opened-the-door kind of tone.

"Shin, you'll tell me or I'll have to," Mulan said trying to come up with a good enough punishment.

"Or you'll what?" said Shin ju.

"Or I'll pull all of your barbie's heads off!" she said trying not to laugh at the sound Shin ju made.

"S..s..so." Shin said trying to hold back the tears and thinking that Mulan wouldn't actually do that. "Mulan this is very important, its about Shang!" she said coming to the last resort of getting Mulan to open the door.

"What!" Mulan said from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, it has to do with Shang, now can you open the door?" Shin said knowing she had done it, but said it to sound like she was really worried.

"What happened?" Mulan asked opening the door.

"Nothing, I just knew you would open the door if I said something about him." Shin ju said all happy sounding.

"Why you little!," said Mulan, getting ready to go after her little sister.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Shin ju running away from Mulan as she came after her. (A/N: Have you ever seen Lilo and Stitch, this part is kind of like the part where Lilo's older sister goes after her and Lilo screams and runs away.)

"MULAN!" yelled Fa Li from the bathroom. "You leave your sister alone. And Shin you don't need to scream!" Fa Li yelled at the both of them before Shin slamed her door shut and locking it so Mulan couldn't get in and hurt her.

"Sorry Mama. Shin said... she said something and it hurt really bad. I'm sorry." Mulan said before going into her room again.

"Well just ignore her then." said Li before she went back to cleaning the upstairs bathroom.

"I'll try." she said closing her door and locking it. "She had to bring him up, and to make me feel even more down in the dumps."

"Well I think I can help you feel better."

"What, who was that?!" Mulan said whirling around.

"Me. Down here."

"Who, wha, what are you? A lizard?" said Mulan picking up the lizard looking thing, droping it, then poking it in the side. (A/N; you know like in the movie where she first meets him.)

"My name is Mushu, and I'm a dragon, I don't do that tongue thing." he does a tongue thing.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Mulan sitting down next to the dragon on the floor.

"I have come to help you." he said bowing down.

"Pfh. I don't need help. I can do things on my own." she said getting up.

"Thats not what your ancestors think." Mushu said climbing up the side of Mulan to rest on her shoulder.

"My ancestors? And what exactly do they think, huh?" she said matter-of-factly.

"Your ancestors?" Mushu asked.

"Yes, my ancestors. What do they think?" she said again sitting down in her desk chair.

"Uh, um, yes about that," said Mushu putting up a claw. (A/N; when i say that i mean he put up a finger.)

But before he could finish what he was saying there was another knock on her door. "Yes,"

"Mulan its time for dinner." said Fa Zhou.

"Okay Baba, be down in a minute. You'll have to tell me later. Are you staying up here?" she said.

"No, are you kidding, I need to eat to you know." said Mushu hidding in Mulan's collar.

"Okay then." she said opening the door and then going out.

**Well now, that was fun. I hoped you liked it. I liked writing the chapter. Okay so review, any ideas please tell me, i still need an idea for Tang's plan. Alright, any spelling errors please tell me. i think this chapter is longer then the others. Please, please, please review. Mess531y.**

**MiniEllie:** Hi long time no review huh. And the first to review number 6, kool. Yeah i noticed that to.i love your story, i can't wait for the next chapter. i'm not offened. But they weren't really right from the oven, they were sitting there for a little while, but they were still kind of hot. So if it seems i took it from yours not really, cuz it happened to me, i burned my hand on something my mum had taken out of the oven. i think it was a pie, im not guite sure. But anyway its nice to hear from you again, i was beginning to think that aliens came or something, not literally though, i was just wondering what happened. i worry alot about different people, some i don't even know. But thanks for reviewing what do you think about this chapter?

**NikChic:** I agree, but i'll be skipping from different point of views from time to time. So i'll try to get more of them into it some more.

**Avey:** Yeah, i should of done that, but i didn't think about it. Thanks. i so agree. Yeah. Its funny my sister came up with an idea for it to, cuz she had me read it to her. Thanks for reviewing.

**Lien-Wan: **Hi, I don't think that i have ever gotten a review from you! We its great to hear from someone new. Thanks.

**ccchinkicookies( ): **Well its not the same thing, but i see what your getting at. Thanks. I like the idea. Thats what happens when i babysit. but not the happily everafter part, that kind of isnt in my life. But i could... i could put it in the story. Yeah, i'll see if i can get your idea in thanks. i like your name by the way. Thanks for reviewing.

**KT:** You can just read it, then you can tell me at school what you think if thats okay with you. By the way does your internet work at home yet? TTYL.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I really, really, don't want to say this any more, but, I don't own any Mulan characters.**

**(A/N; Thank you reviewers. Theres a well, kind of long conversation Mulan had with Shang after he broke up with Lynn to get Mulan back again. So tell me if it fits in with the story. Thanks.)**

Chapter 8:

After dinner Mulan went back upstairs to her room. Mushu was still downstairs trying to sneak more food to eat when Fa Li and Granny Fa weren't looking. Mulan was sitting there at her computor when she came across a file labled Shang. Moving the mouse over to click it, she started to read what was in the file.

"Oh my god I can't believe I kept this. I don't even remember what it says."

"Well read it then." said Mushu trying to climb up to see the computor to.

"I think I just might do that." she said before starting to read it.

**Me-to-sweet says:**

leave me alone!

**HottThing says:**

please can we jus talk this out

**HottThing says:**

i miss talking to u ur so cute and sweet

**Me-to-sweet says:**

no

**HottThing says:**

y not

**HottThing says:**

dumping u was the biggest mistake of my life sweetie i really wanna be back with u if i cant then at least cant we be friends

**Me-to-sweet says:**

leave me alone

**HottThing says:**

can u jus give me another chance

**HottThing says:**

i promise im srry for breaking ur heart

**HottThing says:**

i really im

**HottThing says:**

please can u jus forgive me and at least be friends

**Me-to-sweet says:**

no

**HottThing says:**

ok i understand and u shouldnt but everyone makes mistakes and dumping u and breaking ur heart was the biggest mistake i will ever make in my life cus i miss talking to u and ur so sweet and cute everytimed u imed me or i imed u i had a smile on my face no matter how bad my day was u changed it to a smile

**HottThing says:**

and i know i did the same for u and thats y i made the biggest mistake ever

**Me-to-sweet says:**

Shang, you broke up with me, and i told u, u can't have me back, so leave me alone. i don't want to talk to u.

**HottThing says:**

Please, i really want to talk this out

**HottThing says:**

i got one last ?

**HottThing says:**

would you still talk to me

**Me-to-sweet says:**

Um...

**Me-to-sweet says:**

propably not

**HottThing says:**

ok im sooo srry for hurting u like i did i always love that smile i gave u and thats y i love u so much is ur so sweet and i jus wish u could find some way in ur heart to believe me and forgive me but its not u its ur dad and that sucks so im srry for everything bad i did to u

**Me-to-sweet says:**

im not taking you back, i won't forgive u so leave me alone

**HottThing says:**

ok im truly srry though u know what Lynn asked me the other day if i missed talking to u and if i still loved u and the answer to both was yes and it will always be yes so im srry for doing that to u i really im and i love u forever i made a HUGE mistake by what i did

**Me-to-sweet says:**

so, it that y Lynn is still being a bitch to me still. Huh, i wondered y, now i know.

**HottThing says:**

no she just dosent like u

**HottThing says:**

thats what she tells me

**Me-to-sweet says:**

i know, im not stupid.

**HottThing says:**

but im so srry for what i did

**HottThing says:**

i jus wish u could forgive me for what i did to u

**Me-to-sweet says:**

i won't

**Me-to-sweet says:**

ever

**HottThing says:**

can u tell me one thing y arn't u going to talk to me any more

**Me-to-sweet says:**

idk, i just won't, now leave me alone

**HottThing says:**

im srry Mulan

**HottThing says:**

i jus really want u to find it in ur heart to forgive me i was always smiling when we were going out now it sucks life sucks ur the only thing that makes me smile

**Me-to-sweet says:**

stop giving me a load of crap, i dont believe u

**HottThing says:**

its all true

**HottThing says:**

omg i love u to death and i cant lie to u

**HottThing says:**

u know that

**HottThing says:**

and i wont lie to u ever

**Me-to-sweet says:**

okay, right, whatever, leave me alone Shang

**HottThing says:**

ok

**Me-to-sweet says:**

thanks, good bye

**HottThing says:**

u have no idea how bad this hurts

**HottThing says:**

but im sure u know how it feels

**Me-to-sweet says:**

good, and i don't

**Me-to-sweet says:**

goodbye now

**HottThing says:**

im srry can u at least forgive me for what i did to u

**Me-to-sweet says:**

bye

**HottThing says:**

please

**Me-to-sweet says:**

no

**HottThing says:**

so u wont forgive me

**Me-to-sweet says:**

nope

**HottThing says:**

ok

**HottThing says:**

i still love u and always will

**HottThing says:**

and everything i have said today is the truth

**HottThing says:**

so im srry

**Me-to-sweet says:**

im not forgiving you, leave it at that, bye for the last time!

**HottThing says:**

ok jus remember i will always love u no matter what and maybe someday u will find it in ur heart to forgive me

**Me-to-sweet says:**

i never will

**HottThing says:**

im srry

**HottThing says:**

i love u though jus please tell me u believe me

**Me-to-sweet says:**

no

**HottThing says:**

im srry for hurting u

**Me-to-sweet says:**

whatever

**HottThing says:**

are u gonna say that u werent hurt by me

**Me-to-sweet says:**

no, i'm not saying anything to u

**HottThing says:**

ok so i did and it was an asshole thing to do and im SOOOO SRRY

**HottThing says:**

u have no idea

**HottThing says:**

i wish i could go back in time and change it

**HottThing says:**

i really do

**HottThingsays:**

i have a ? do u still love me through all the stuff and deep down do u still love me

**HottThing says:**

cus i love u

**Me-to-sweet says:**

no

**Me-to-sweet says:**

i dont

**HottThing says:**

did u really love me

**Me-to-sweet says:**

i did once

_And i still do love you Shang, but I really don't know what to think right now. _Mulan thought before she went to delete it. But Mushu...

**Oooo. I wonder what Mushu is thinking about all of this. I wonder what Mushu's going to tell Mulan about what her ancestors think. I wonder what Mushu's going to do? Thats the thing, i don't even know yet, and i'm the author. Anyway tell me if it fits in, it would mean alot. The internet conversation i mean. Do you have any ideas for me? i know i'm always asking for ideas, but they always help me out. Okay to clear this up before you get confused, Mulan and Lynn use to be friends, but now they hate each other, the reason... i don't know. Okay review, review, review. Please. Thanks. Mess531y. **

**P.S. About the conversation, this is a true conversation. I saved it from when i talked to my ex. Most of it is true, but i had to change somethings to make it look like that they had the conversation between them. And i thought it kind of went with the story. but if it don't please, please tell me, thanks.**

**hawaiiangurl361: **Hi, thank you so much for reading and reviewing, reviews make me so happy.** :D**

**Rezuna: Kitsune Of Ice: **I like your name, Thanksyou for yourreview, and for reading the story.** :D**

**MiniEllie: **Yes Shin is Mulan's little sister. Her full name is Shin ju, but for short everyone calls her Shin. AndTang is trying to get Mulan and Shang back together, with the help of Mulan's friend Chia. And the others, will be there to help. Okay so thanking you for reviewing, i got one question to ask you, does the conversation she had between Shang and herself go with the story?

**pepe,ok:** Hi there. Thanks for reviewing. I have a question for you to, does the conversation go with the story?

**Avey: **LOL! I loved the review, it made me laugh. And thats really rare, to have someone make me laugh. Question for you; Does the conversation go with the story? i'm so worried that people arn't going to like it, but tell me what you think, please.

**Canadarulz: **Hello again. Thanks for reviewing the chapter. I like the part between Mulan and her sister too. It so reminded me of Lilo and Nani, of fof Lilo and Stitch, well that is basiclly were i got it from anyway. So, please review this chapter, tell me what you think about the conversation.

**Dafodile: **Thanks.In the next couple of chapters, i'm hoping to have more of them. Thanks for the review.

**AE: '**Uh what about how she's living under Hu Jintao's tyranny?I don't get what you are trying to say here. Please explain. Thanks for the review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I am really sick and tired of saying this everytime, but me don't owny, i wish me did. And i want to give Lynn12 full ownership of Tang. Read the Past Returns and you'll see what i mean.**

**(A/N; thank you to pepe,ok, From-Heaven2Earth, Avey(Wow! another long review. Thanks!), LadyofEmeraldFlames, MiniEllie, and poison blossom. And to Cassie, but you should send me a review next time, I don't get enough time in school during pasing timeto talk to you about it. Thanks.)**

Chapter 9

"Wow!" Mushu said all amazed.

"I can't believe I kept this. I wonder what I was thinking" she said about to delete it.

"What are you doing!" Mushu said jumping in front of the mouse onto her hand to stop her. (A/N: his claws are on her hand.)

"I'm going to delete it. Why?" she asked moving Mushu out of the way.

"No! You can't just go and delete it." he said moving back again trying to stop her.

"Why not? If I keep it, what will it do?" Mulan said making her point.

"I don't know. But, if you keep it you can, um, you can, what can it do?" he said stopping to think about it.

"Mushu, there's no reason to keep it. It's just going to remind me of what had happened between me and him." she said,

"Okay, I see your point. Go ahead, delete it." he said jumping off the desk. "But I'm still hungry." he said complaining, hearing his stomach grumble.

"You stop your complaining. You just ate dinner." she said turning around to see Mushu and forgetting about the conversation she had on the computer.

"I know. But I'm still hungry." he said still complaining.

"You do know that there is still an egg roll up here on the desk." Mulan said holding it up.

"Cool. Yum, hand it to me." he said jumping up and down.

"I don't know, it kind of looks good." she said licking her lips.

"Don't. Don't you dare! That's mine!"

* * *

Tang. Now heres a disaster waiting to happen. He was sitting in his room trying to come with a plan. Now he isn't the brightest person around, but if he believed he was smart enough, he could come up with a plan. But, that was the problem, he didn't. Tang always believed he was, lets just say stupid. (A/N: thats what i think about myself sometimes, funny little world isn't it.) Yes, Tang was kind of stupid. When it came to this anyway. Otherwise, in school he was a straight A student. How that was, no one knows. 

"Okay, um, oh my god. I can't do this, I can't. Why does Chia think that I can come up with one." he said to himself. "I wonder what Chia meant when she said I shouldn't kiss her again. Did I kiss her? Did I kiss her? Did I really actually kiss her. I don't remember actually kiss her. Wait. Hold on, I think. Oi! I did!" Tang said shaking his head.

"I need to apologies to her. If I don't, who knows what will happen." he said dialing her number. (A/N; Yes, he has her number.)

"Chi shut up! Hello," Chia said from the other end.

"Hi Chia."

"Hi Tang." she said in a voice of pure doom. "What do you want"

"To apologies." he said.

"For what?" she said whating for a reply. "What did you do!"

"Um, nothing." he said getting nervous.

"Lie. What did you do!"

"I said nothing. I'm calling to apologies for kissing you." he said, then hearing a sigh from the other end, apparently Chia had been holding her breath.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks."

"For what?" Tang asked, now his turn to ask to questions.

"For apologising." she answered him.

"You accept it?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I do."

"Okay, cool."

"Chi get out. Go now. Aiwa come get her out please. Thank you. So Tang, do you have a plan yet?" Chia said changing the tone in her voice.

"Um, not yet." he said waiting for her to start yelling at him.

"Well, then how long to we have to wait?" she asked him.

"I don't know." Tang said, now getting annoyed with her.

"Okay then. Fine. Um, you know what, I knew this was going to happem. I knew you wouldn't be able to come up with one. So just... Just forget it. Okay?" she said, shaking her head, although Tang couldn't see it.

"No, Chia I can..." Tang said before he was interputed by yelling from the other end.

"Chi, get out! Drop that, drop it now! Goddamn it! Aiwa, Aula, get Chi out of my room! Now! Stupid dog."

"Ahh, Chia, you okay?" Tang said, trying at least not to laugh at her sudden outbreak of yelling.

"Tang, I have to go. Chi, the dog, she, I have to go. I'll see you at school on Monday."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye. Mama! Chi just." she said hanging up the phone.

"Oh boy, that dog must be a handful." he said with a chuckle.

"I really need a plan. And I need one soon." Tang said before picking up a pen to do his homework.

**Weeeeee! Fun! Well there is your next chapter. I told you i wouldn't forget about it. Well i got to go, bye-bye. Mess531y.**

**poison blossom;** i agree with you our stories arn't that easy to understand. And thanks for telling me what youthink about the internet conversation. And Chia's comeupense, your right it is going to be really funny. Thanks for a long review, and for reviewing my other story.

**MiniEllie;**I know what you mean, I laugh everytime i read it, and to think i actually had that coversation with my ex Corey, he's not to bright sometimes. But anyway thanks, did it really help you all out in the break-up departmeant, cuz i wasn't sure. Thanks for reviewing.

**LadyofEmeraldFlames;** Hello there, thanks for reviewing the story, and for telling me what you think, it helps me alot. Thanks, i hope to hear from you in the future.

**Avey; **Wow! Another long review! I love it! I like long ones. It sounds like me, how we don't have enough time to do anything anymore. Thanks for saying that in the review, i apperciate it. Thanks! i know what you mean, i missed Eddie in the second one, so did my little sister, but she isn't a Mulsn fan, more like an Outsiders fan, i feel srry for her she hasn't gotten any reviews for her story yet, well besides me, but i was doing something nice for her, seeign that she was feeling sick and all, but back to the subject, thanks for reviewing.

**From-Heaven2Earth; **Thanks for reviewing, hoping to see you in the future too.

**pepe,ok; **Thanks. i wasn't sure if it would fit in with the story. But by all you telling me that it does, then i guess it does. Thanks for reviewing, both stories.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer; I don't own Mulan or any other character, but my own.**

**(A/N; Hey, Hey, Hey! It's chapter 10! Srry i love fat albert. i kind of sound like him when i talk in a deep tone, says my friends anyway. Thanks to all to the reviewers who keep this story going! We made it over 50 reviews! Thanks! Here's chapter 10!)**

Chapter 10:

"Now class what is the answer to 10y cubed (10y) cubed?" asked Mr. Xiong looking around of the almost sleeping class. Then his eyes landed on Mulan. "Fa Mulan. What is the answer?"

"Huh? Oh, its zero." she answered him looking up, after he had disturbed her thoughts.

"Yes. Now when is it possible? Does anyone know?" he asked, again looking around, his eyes landing on Shang. "Li Shang. When is it possible?"

"Huh? When is what possible?" he asked looking up.

"Mr. Li, are you even paying attention?" Mr. Xiong asked removing his glasses.

"Um, truthfully? No." he said leaning back in his chair.

"Do you want me to fail you?"

"Why fail me? Look around, everyone is bored. You need to make the class more exciting. Liven it up alittle." he said crossing his arms with a smirk on his face.

"Mr. Li, I'm not going to put up with your lack of attention. You can either stay here and learn, or you can go in the hall, and think about when your going to come in and make up the time you are causing me to use up just talking to you." Mr. Xiong said with no expression on his face at all.

"Why would I want to stay here with you?" Shang said. "You old wanker."

"Leave, now. If your going to inturuped my class, you can leave. I don't need you here to teach." Mr. Xiong said pointing to the door.

"Whatever." Shang said getting up. "Stupid wanker. Son of a." he said before the door closed.

"Hold on class." Mr. Xiong said going to the door. "Shang!"

"Yeah! That's my boy! Ha ha." Tang erupted the minute the door closed.

"Finally, someone said something to that old man." said Ling.

"You know, Mr. Xiong really needs to retire. He's getting to old." Yao said.

"You should say something nice about him, or you'll turn into an old wanker to Yao.'' Chien Po said laughing.

"Okay. Mr. Xoing is a big old son of a bitch wank," Yao said before the door opened amd Mr. Xiong walked in.

"Yao sit down now." Mr. Xiong said, for Yao was standing in his chair while he was calling Mr. Xiong names.

Tang, Ling, and Chein Po started to laugh quietly after Yao was in his seat again.

"He's still an old wanker."

"Alright, you have problems 1-18 on page 135. And a worksheet that I'm going to be passing out. Its all due on Friday. So get to work. You have 25 minutes before the bell. So you have plenty of time to get most of it done." Mr. Xiong said from the back of the room, by his desk.

"Hey. Where do you think he sent him after that display?" Chia asked Mulan leaning over in her chair.

"I don't know. probably AEP." she answered her.

"Probably. But he could be in the hall outside the door." Chia said

"Yeah, could be. But after the words he just said to him, more likely to be AEP." Mulan said doing her math problems.

"Mulan, can you do me a favor?" asked Mr. Xiong going to her desk.

"Sure."

"Can you take this to the AEP room please. Its for Shang. Thanks."

"Yup." she said, but froze on the inside when she was asked to bring a worksheet to Shang.

"I told you it was AEP." Chia said.

"No, you said the hallway." she corrected her.

"Whatever." Chia said with a smile, then going back to work.

* * *

"Uh oh." said Tang, hearing what Mr. Xiong asked Mulan to do for him. 

"What?" asked Yao, now interested.

"She's going to bring the worksheet to Shang." Tang answered him, watching Mulan go out the door.

"No." said Chein Po. "Yeah, its going to be weird. Them being alone in the same room." said Ling.

"At lunch, we better not say anything. Okay?' asked Chien Po looking at the 3 of them, knowing Ling and Yao are going to say something anyway.

"Yeah , we better not. Got it Ling, Yao." said Tang, worried that if they say something, they both might explode.

"Yeah, we won't." said Ling and Yao together.

* * *

_Oh god, oh god!_ Mulan thought panicking. _Breath, just breath. You'll be just fine. He's not going to bite you._ She thought opening a door. 

"Yes, can I help you?" asked a lady sitting at the front desk.

"Um, yeah, this is for Li Shang." Mulan said showing her the worksheet.

"He's back there." The lady said pointing around the corner and down a hallway.

"Thanks." she said going around the corner and down the hall.

"Hi." said Shang. He was leaning back in his chair, throwing his pencil at the ceiling, his work not even touched sitting in front of him.

"Um, this, this is for you." she said handing the worksheet to him.

"What is this? Oh come on! More work! Its bad enough the son of a bitch wanker gave me three pages of math problems, and now this! What eles is there!" he said crumbling up the paper and throwing it across the room.

"Shang! Stop! What is wrong with you!" Mulan yelled at him.

"What?" he asked bewildered.

"Shang, what is wrong with you, you were never like this before, what happened?" she said sitting down in the chair next to him.

"I don't know!"

"You do know, what happened?"

"I don't know. I guess after," he said while looking at his books.

"After what? After we broke up?" she said looking at his face the whole time.

"Yeah, after we broke up." Shang said turning and looking straight into her eyes.

"Shang, I, I'm sorry. But, I didn't know it would have such a big effect on us. You were the one who broke it off, don't you remember?" she said looking into his eyes too.

"Yes, I do, but I wanted you back, and you rejected me more then once. Afterwards, I learned to stop. But only then did I turned into such a jerk. I'm an asshole now Mulan." he said still looking into her eyes. _I forgot how beautiful her eyes are, and howI use to get lost in them. _Mulan and Shang sat there staring into each others eyes before Mulan broke the contact.

"Shang, I have to go now, the bells going to ring. So, um, good-bye." she said getting up, going down the hall, around the corner and out the door.

"Bye." he said after she had gone out the door. _Oh how I miss her. I miss her so much. I guess I didn't stop wanting her back, and I guess I never will. _Shang thought to himself, then letting out a heavy sigh.

* * *

"So, what took you so long to come back to class?" asked Chia when Mulan was back in her seat. 

"No reason." Mulan lied.

"Lier. Did you talk to him?" Chia asked wanting ever detail.

"Of course. I kind of had to." she said writing an answer for the math problem on her paper.

"What did you say, and what did he say?" she asked Mulan.

"He got mad, crumbled up the worksheet I gave him and threw it across the room." Mulan answered.

"Then what happened?"

"I yelled at him. I asked him what his problem was, and why he was acting that way." she managed to say before the bell rang.

"And, what did he say, why was he acting that way?" Chia asked her while going out the door.

"He said he didn't know, but I asked again, then he said he turned into a jerk, an asshole after we broke up. But then," She said stopping.

"Why? What eles? Hey why'd you stop?" Chia asked, turning around to see Mulan standing there. "Mulan, come on, you can't just standing there." she said walking over to her and grabbing her hand to get her moving again.

"Sorry, I forgot what I was going to say." Mulan said, making Chia drop her hand, because she was walking on her own again.

''Well, it'll come back. Come on, we need to get to 2nd block." Chia said turning around to go behind Mulan, pushing her to move faster.

"Yeah, with,"

Mulan shivered.

"Mrs. Kaki." they both said together in horrifying voices.

**Well now. I hoped that you liked it. Please review. I'm to lazy to respond to anyone right now, but i wanted to get this chapter up. So please review. Mess531y. Yeah, I am so glad that our girls basketball team made it to state! But, the bad news is we lost. 65 to 24. But, at least we made it that far. Now its the boys turn! Hope we win! Wish us luck. We need all the luck we can get.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer; I want to stop saying this all the time, but it's mandatory. So, I don't own any of the Disney characters from Mulan. **

**(A/N; Hi! It's been along time, how y'all doing? Well i keep getting hounded at school by some people to update, so here i am. So this is for all of you at school who hound me for more.)**

Chapter 11:

"Hey Chia. I have some good news." Tang said one day after school. Chia was in the library again.

"What?" she said sounding somewhat annoyed.

"I have a plan." he answered sitting down across from her.

"You do?" Chia said, doubtful about what he has for a plan.

"Yes."

"Well what is it?"

"Okay, so this weekend Shang's mother is going out with his dad somewhere, and she might have Shang watch his little sister. But what if I was going to ask if Shang could come to my house that night. Leaving Mai without a babysitter. What if she calls Mulan to babysit Chu? Of course Shang wouldn't know that Mulan would be in his house. Then after so long me and him go back to his house, and Bam! They're face to face." Tang explained to her.

Chia sat there with a blank expression on her face. Finally she spoke, "Tang, you're forgeting some small details."

"Okay, well tell me then."

"First, Shang might not want to come to your house. Mai might have him stay home. But if Mai does call Mulan, she might not want to babysit Chu. And when and if, they come face to face, they're both going to make an excuse to leave. Then what are we going to do?" She told him, closing her textbook.

"Well, that's were we come in. Your still going to go over to Mulan's house tomorrow right?"

"Yes, but what does it have to do with the plan?"

"Well, when your at her house, Mai will call and if Mulan turns it down, You'll be there to tell her that she should take the job. And if and when they see each other, we'll tell them that they need to talk this out. We'll say to them that they want to be with each other. It should work, right?" he asked her.

"What if it doesn't? Then what do we do? Do you have any back up plans?" Chia asked opening her textbook up again.

"No, because it will work. Trust me. You can tell they both still love each other." He answered her.

"Okay, but if it doesn't, then I blame you. And you can stop saying they still love each other, because we all know that part already." she said after flipping some pages in her book.

"Alright. I have to leave. Call me before you go over to Mulan's house tomorrow." Tang said getting up.

"Yeah, whatever." she answered, not looking up at him.

* * *

"Hey Tang. Is Chia in there?" Mulan asked as Tang was leaving the library. 

"Um. Yeah. You know she wouldn't be anywhere else,"

"She's such a bookwork." they both said together.

"Well, I'll see you later Mulan. Bye." Tang said walking toward the front enterance.

"Bye." she answered before going into the library.

"Mulan. Over here." Chia said as her best friend walked into the library.

"Hey Chia." Mulan said walking over to her.

"Hi."

"My mom's here. She's waiting out front." Mulan said.

"Oh, well let me just put this book away and we can go." Chia said closing the big Biology book.

"Working on your Biology? You know that assignment isn't due till friday?" Mulan asked before Chia put it in her backpack.

"Of course I know it's due friday. But it's easier to get it done before friday." Chia said standing up and putting the backpack on her back.

"You know your such,"

"A bookworm." they said together before they both started to laugh.

* * *

"Thanks Mrs. Fa for taking me home." Chia said after she had gotten out of the car. 

"It's no problem. We have to go by your house anyway. Well we have to go. Oh, Chia we'll be here at 7:30 to pick you up before school tomorrow."

"Thanks. See you later." Chia said as Fa Li backed her car out of the driveway and headed down the street.

When Chia walked into the house she was greeted with a yappy puppy, two twins chasing after it, and a stressed out mother.

"Hi Chia. How was your day at school?" asked her mother as she walked into the enterance hall.

"Fine. Um, should I ask what Aiwa and Alue are going to do to Chi?" Chia asked as she walked with her mom into the living room, where Alue had a pink dress in her hands.

"Not again. Alue. Aiwa. How many times do I have to tell you, Chi is not a doll. You do not put little pink dresses on her. I don't want to have to tell you again. Now go play in your rooms." there mother said to the two twins sitting on the floor, looking up at their mother with innocent faces before getting up and running to their rooms giggling.

"I say thoughs girls are going to be the death of me. Anyway, please take Chi with you to your room. I don't want them two trying to dress her up again. And I have to clean." asked her mother before Chia went up to her room.

"Okay. Come here Chi." Chia said picking up the puppy and going up the stairs. "There you go. Please don't pee on my floor again." she said as she put her down and closed the door.

Chia walked over to the stereo and turned it on. Then she walked over to her door and grabbed her backpack and went over to her desk to do her homework. She was about to take her Biology out to work on it again when she heard a knock on her door. "Yeah."

There was giggling on the other side. Chia got up and walked over to the door and opened it. Her twin sisters were standing there in front of her. "What do you two want?"

More giggling, "Chia can we have Chi back?"

"That depends, what are you planning to do to her?" Chia asked moving down to their level.

"Dress her up and have a tea party." Alue said, again more giggles.

Chia looked from Alue to Aiwa, over to Chi, who was laying in her basket on the floor next to the desk, then back to Alue again. "No. You can't have her back. Mom said she didn't want you to dress her up in little pink dresses. Now go away, I have homework to do." With that said she closed the door. She could her the stomping of the twin's shoes as they ran back to their rooms.

"Why do they so desperately want to dress you up Chi?" Chia asked the little puppy. It looked up at her with its big chocolate colored eyes. Then layed its head on the blanket. Chia stood up straight and walked back to her desk. She reached down and took out her biology homework, she was nearly done. There was another knock on her door. This time two at once. She rolled her eyes and got up and opened the door. Her sisters were standing there again. "You two never give up do you? What do you want?"

They giggled. "Can we please have Chi?" Aiwa asked.

"I said no. Now go away or I'll have to go to mom." she said to them then closed the door.

She walked back to her desk to work on her biology again, she was just about to pick up her pencil when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Chia."

"Shang?" she asked, bewildered that he was calling her.

"Yeah?"

"Wha, why are you calling my house?" she asked holding the phone with her shoulder so it would stay. She picked up her pencil and began to wirte down the answer to one of the questions.

"I just have a question to ask you." he answered to her.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Um, do... do you... do you like Tang? I... I mean you sure do hang around him alot, and I saw him kiss you on the cheek two weeks ago."

She had dropped the phone. She bent over to pick it up and said to him after it was by her ear again, "Uh, um," there was another knock on her door. "Can you hold on a sec?"

"Yeah."

She stood up and walked to the door and opened it. The twins were standing there again. "Will you two go away, can't you see I'm on the phone." she closed the door in there faces again.

"Sorry. About your question, the truth is, um... unclear right now." she said sitting back down at her desk and then picking up her pencil again.

"Chia, come on, you like him. You know you do." he said to her.

"Like you still like Mulan?" she asked him.

"Uh... um... yes. Like I still like Mulan. But, your turning it on me. You like Tang. And, he likes you."

"No I don't. Shang, I honestly don't like him. Truly, I don't."

"Okay, you don't need to get all defensive about it."

"Sorry, but it's just that... CHI! No! Um, Shang I have to go see you at school tomorrow."

"Yea, see you." he said before Chia hung up the phone.

"Chi, bad dog." Chia said picking up the puppy and opening the door to go down the hall to her little sister's rooms. She opened the door and set Chi down inside.

"Here, you can have her." she said then closed the door behind her. She could her the squeals and giggles as she left to go back to her room.

* * *

She lay on her bed for some time now. She was bored. She didn't want to touch her Biology homework. Yes it was due tomorrow, but she just didn't want to do any of it. She was an A student, but maybe for once she could go with out actually doing the assignment. No, her mother would kill her if she didn't do it. So she sat up and walked over to her desk. When she sat down she noticed that the internet conversation was still on the computer. "I thought that I got rid of that?" 

"No you didn't. You forgot about it, and instead you _ate_ my eggroll." Mushu said as he came out of no where and stood in front of her.

"Your still sore about that? I was asome time ago. Get over it." She said moving the mouse to click onto the the document.

"No, I won't get over it. It was my eggroll. And you ate it." he said crossing his tiny arms and sticking his nose in the air.

"Will it help you get over it if I say that I'm sorry?" Mulan said, trying to persuade the little dragon.

"Apology excepted." He said uncrossing his arms and smiling at her.

"Good. I was beginning to think that you hated me." she said as she clicked the document.

"I did. I hated you for _eating my eggroll_. But I don't hate you, hate you." he said watching the screen. "So what are you going to do with that?" he asked meaning the conversation she had brought on to the screen.

"I was going to delete it, but now after having a talk with him, I think I'm going to keep it on here." she said after skimming through it.

"Are you sure, before you wanted to get rid of it. Now you want to keep it?"

"Yes." she said closing out of the document.

"Okay. It's up to you, not me." he said, jumping down to the floor.

"Mushu?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to give him another chance." she said stairing at top of her desk the whole time.

"What?" Mushu said turning around slowly.

"I want to be with him again. Give him another chance, to set things right." she said still looking at top of her desk.

Mushu climbed up to the top of the desk. "What gave you the idea?" he asked sounding alittle concerned.

"Nothing. I finally realized that I _want_ to be with him. And it took me this long to figure it out. To see it." she said looking into the dragon's eyes.

"Alright then. You tell him that." he said looking up at her face.

"What? I can't just walk up to him and say, 'Hey Shang, I want to be with you again. I made a big mistake for not giving you another chance, please take me back.' I doesn't work like that." she said shocked.

"I know. But, you could give it a try." Mushu answered, scared that she'll blow in his face.

"I can't. I doesn't work like that. And you know it doesn't." she said standing up and walking to her bed.

**Okay i know big cliffie. But i had to end it there. i'm trying to update all my stories this week. CUZ I'M ON SPRING BREAK! and i'm really bored. Anyway, please review. And i really thing this story is going DOWN THE DRAIN. I'm not doing real good with it. But please review anyway, i look forward to them. Thanks, Mess531y.**


	12. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I want to apologise to all of you who have come here to read another chapter to this story, and then to find out that it is just a silly author's note. But I am writing this auther's note for a very important reason. I have come to tell you all that "Mulan's Heartbreak" may never be updated again. Or, it will be and it will be the last chapter. But I am currently trying to find the next chapter. Because it got lost in the sea of switching from an old computer, to a newer this year's model. I am terrible sorry. And I hope you all can forgive me. But I will try my best to find that last chapter, _even though I might never find it_, oops, sorry, talking to myself. Anyway, I want to thank all of you who have stuck with me on this story, and I am deeply sorry, again, that you may never read the end.

Thank you.

Mess531y.


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, so you can't sue me.**

**(A/N; Hey it's me. I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, but I have been really busy. School has been really hard, but it can't keep me away from you guys to long. And thismight be the last chapter of the story. But no fear, theremight be a sequal. So here is another chapter. Oh and has anyone heard from MiniEllie? I hope we didn't lose her out in that big wide web.**

Chapter 12:

_Last Time;_

"Mushu?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to give him another chance." she said stairing at top of her desk the whole time.

"What?" Mushu said turning around slowly.

"I want to be with him again. Give him another chance, to set things right." she said still looking at top of her desk.

Mushu climbed up to the top of the desk. "What gave you the idea?" he asked sounding alittle concerned.

"Nothing. I finally realized that I _want_ to be with him. And it took me this long to figure it out. To see it." she said looking into the dragon's eyes.

"Alright then. You tell him that." he said looking up at her face.

"What? I can't just walk up to him and say, 'Hey Shang, I want to be with you again. I made a big mistake for not giving you another chance, please take me back.' I doesn't work like that." she said shocked.

"I know. But, you could give it a try." Mushu answered, scared that she'll blow in his face.

"I can't. I doesn't work like that. And you know it doesn't." she said standing up and walking to her bed.

* * *

Shang was in his bedroom. His mother and father had left 20 minutes ago and he was left babysitting Chu. He was suppose to go out with Tang, but his parents refused to let him, they told him that they need him here with her because there wasn't a babysitter with in miles. Except Mulan, but she had refused to babysit. "I would refuse to if I was going to be in the house of an ex." he said to himself. He had, however, hoped that Mulan was going to take the job, he really wanted to say something to her, something really important. 

"Shang! Shang I need help!"

"Coming Chu!"

"Shang can you help me get down?" Chu asked as her big brother can into the kitchen.

"Chu! What do you think you are doing!" he said as he helped his sister down from on top of the refrigerator.

"I wanted a cookie." Chu answered with a smile as she held up the cookie.

Shang had to give her credit. She had climb up there all by herself just for a cookie. He remembered doing that samething on several occations when he was her age. And his father would have to come and get him down. "Next time come and ask me to get you one. I don't need you to fall."

"Okay." and she ran off into the living room.

Shang turned to go upstairs but there was a knock on the front door. He reached out and turned the knob. Shock spread over him. "Mulan?"

She smiled back at him. "Hi."

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he opened the door all the way to let her in.

Stepping through the doorway she said, "I needed to talk to you."

"Mulan!"

"Hello Chu. How's my favorite playmate?" she asked as Chu gave her a big hug.

"Good. But Shang doesn't make a real good babysitter. Why don't you come and babysit me anymore? Do you not like me? Did I do something wrong?" Chu asked with a sad expression.

"No Chu, I love you as another little sister. And you didn't do anything wrong. I did." Mulan answered her. Shang looked down at her, and she looked up at him there eyes locking. Tears started to well in Mulan's eyes. She stood up very slowly. Their eyes still locked. Mulan broke it and flung her arms around him. He embraced her. Her tears fell onto his shoulder. "I'm sorry." she said.

"No, I should be the one to be sorry. I never should have dumbed you. I see that now." he answered.

She backed up, "Shang there's something I want to say."

"How about we talk in private?" he asked. He looked down towards his little sister. "We'll be in the kitchen Chu. Don't go getting into trouble. You hear me?"

"Yes." Chu answered.

"Good. Now go watch TV." Shang said.

Mulan and Shang walked into the kitchen. Mulan sat down at the table.

"Cookie?" Shang asked after putting a plate of cookies on the table between them.

"Thank you." Mulan said taking one.

"What did you want to say?" he asked sitting down in the seat next to her.

She looked at him. _How can I possibly say it? I can't tell him. I can't._

"Mulan? You okay?"

She snapped out of her daze, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"What was it you wanted to say?" he asked. _I can't bring myself to say it._ "Uh, Shang, I," she paused and closed her eyes."Shang, I,"

"What?"

Still with her eyes closed she said, "I was a fool to not give you another chance. I was covering myself with pity, I was feeling sorry fro myself." She finally opened

her eyes. Shang was staring at her.

"So what are you trying to say?"

"What I'm trying to say is, I should have gave you another chance. Shang, I want to be with you again." she answered.

He sat in silence for a few seconds. "You don't know how long I waited to hear that." he finally said. "Oh, Mulan I want to be with you to."

She smiled back at him. They both stood and smiled at each other before embracing into a hug. Tears were falling from her eyes again onto his shoulder. She was finally happy again.

"Now, to make it offical, Mulan will you go out with me, again?" Shang asked as they broke the hug.

Whipping her tears away she answered, "Yes."

"I knew it!"

Shang and Mulan look toward the kitchen door. Standing there was Tang, Chia, Yao, Ling, Chien Po, and Chu. All of them where cheering.

"Chu! Did you let them in?" Shang asked. Chu looked up at him and ran into the living room.

"Well I guess that answers you question." Mulan said watching Chu stick her head out from behind the armchair.

YEAH! FINALLY UPDATED! I am so proud of myself. But this isn't the last chapter. I think one more will follow. And again sooooooooo sorry for the loooooooong wait. Oh, if anyone wants to rewrite this story go ahead, but email me before you do, Thanks. I don't have a problem with anyone doing so. I would most likely read it. Anyway, you know what to do. Mess531y.


	14. A Sequel?

Hey every one!

I finally decided what to do with this story... and, chapter 12 was the last chapter! Although there were many things I wanted to get to, they just never happened, soooooooooo, I believe, if I can finish any of my other stories that there is a possibility that there is going to be a sequel. But it might actually revolve around Chia and Tang and what will happen with the relationship between them, and I hope it will work. So please stay tuned for another stroy in the Mulan catagory. And I might just pick someone to help me write the sequel, any volunteers, you can contact me through the review button on the bottom left hand side. Please leave your pen name and email, so that way I can contact you about the sequel, and maybe pick you to help me write it! Well, thanks to EVERYONE that has helped me make this story successful enough for me to call it mine. THANKS!

Mess531y.


End file.
